Mattetaze
Mattetaze (待ってたぜ, I waited) is the 8th track to Marui Bunta's album Bun Bun A La Carte. Lyrics Kanji= お前がそこにいることが　当たり前の　毎日で だけど何回　探してもお前は　そこに… いない… ボールを空高く投げた　落ちてこない　戻らない 手をすり抜けて　コートで弾んでた　見失って みんなの前　平常心　はしゃいでたけど かぶりついた　ケーキの味　今　思い出した ずっと待ってたぜ　ここで待ってたぜ 信じてた　この手に掴むその日を お前がいること　お前といること 俺たちのいつもの日常　ここでまた笑えるんだな なんでもないフリをしても　わかってたさ　俺だって 笑った顔の　影に隠したこと　気づいてたよ ひとりきりの　帰り道で　祈りを込めて ボール投げて　受け止めたよ　もう離れない ずっと待ってたぜ　ここで待ってたぜ この場所で　優しく揺れるジャージを 同じ場所に立ち　同じ夢を見る 見つめてる視線の先に　肩を組み噛み締めている 乗り越えた黄昏の道 本当は何でも言って欲しいけれど いいよ　いいよ　そのまま そんなお前が好きなんだから ずっと待ってたぜ　ここで待ってたぜ 信じてた　この手に掴むその日を お前がいること　お前といること 俺たちのいつもの日常　ここでまた笑えるんだな 一緒にまた笑えるんだな |-| Romaji= Omae ga soko ni iru koto ga atarimae no mainichi de dakedo nan kai sagashi te mo omae wa soko ni... i nai... bōru o sora takaku nage ta ochi te ko nai modora nai te o surinuke te kōto de hazun de ta miushinatte minna no mae heijō kokoro hashai de ta kedo kaburitsui ta kēki no aji ima omoidashi ta zutto matte ta ze koko de matte ta ze shinjite ta kono te ni tsukamu sono hi o omae ga iru koto omae to iru koto ore tachi no itsumo no nichijō koko de mata waraeru n da na nan de mo nai furi o shi te mo wakatte ta sa ore datte waratta kao no kage ni kakushi ta koto kizuite ta yo hitori kiri no kaerimichi de inori o kome te bōru nage te uketome ta yo mō hanare nai zutto matte ta ze koko de matte ta ze kono basho de yasashiku yureru jāji o onaji basho ni tachi onaji yume o miru mitsumeteru shisen no saki ni kata o kumikamishime te iru norikoe ta tasogare no michi hontōwa nani demo itte hoshii keredo ii yo ii yo sonomama sonna omae ga suki na n da kara zutto matte ta ze koko de matte ta ze shinjite ta kono te ni tsukamu sono hi o omae ga iru koto omae to iru koto ore tachi no itsumo no nichijō koko de mata waraeru n da na issho ni mata waraeru n da na |-| English= You being there, I took it for granted everyday But no matter how many times I search, you... aren't there... I threw a ball high up in the sky, it won't come down, it won't return Slipping through my fingers it bounced on the court until I lost sight of it Although I kept my mind positive in front of everyone now I remember the taste of the cake I ate a little I waited forever, I waited here I believed that day I would seize with my hands You being here, being here with you is like our familiar, ordinary days, here we can laugh again Even if you pretended to be okay, I knew because I noticed what you were hiding in the shadows of your smiling face While walking home alone, in a prayer I threw a ball and caught it, I'll never let it go again I waited forever, I waited here for that jersey gently fluttering here Standing at the same place, watching the same dream Beyond our lines of sight, we'll come together and reflect upon the road of twilight we overcame Although the truth is I wanted you to say anything "It's fine, it's fine as it is" I love how you're like that, so I waited forever, I waited here I believed that day I would seize with my hands You being here, being here with you is like our familiar, ordinary days, here we can laugh again Together we can laugh again Trivia *This song is apparently dedicated to Yukimura Seiichi. Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics